Walking 4 Dead
by sickdabs420
Summary: Bill, Francis, Zoey and Louis get some new team mates. Francis hate Bill and Bill is about to inadvedently tear up the group with his meladramadic war stories and sleep talking. Hopefuly Rick can fix it before everyone ends up as walkers.
1. Chapter 1: Nyte Terrorz

Bill, Zoey, Louis and Francis was walking in the parish one night. They were all bloody from the day's battles with the hoard. Everyone was hold up in a little old shack that was the safe room. Everyone was asleep except Francis he could hear a strange sound coming from the next room. It was groning and he thought maybe it was the zombies who come back for revenge. Francis grab his med kit, crow bar, and doubl barrel shawty.

He went into the next room all quiet to sneak up on the zombies. But it wasn't zombies at all! It was Bill and he was talking in his sleep. Bill was saying "NO! NO! GET IN THE TRENCH!" Francis was shocked Bill just kept screaming

"NOOO! THEYRE FIRING THE GRENADE LAUNCHERS! INSENDEARY WEPONS IN BOUND! GET DOWN FOOOOL!"

Francis was sympatharticbecause Bill was having his WWI flashback again from fighting the Nazis. But Bill was just screaming and screaming and he wouldn't stop so Francis tapped him on the nuts and said "wake up ya old fuck you want zombies cuz this is how you get zombies.," and Bill say b"sorry Francis. Its a long story. I was in the trenches when..." then before Bill could explain a zombie moaned at the window.

"Oh woops" said Bill and Francis say "this is why we can't have nice things."


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayl

Francis, Bill, Zoey and Louis all holded out against the zombies even though it was actuly bills fault. A long time ago Zoey said "pills here!" and it was P.T.S.D. medication so she gave it to Bill to help him to stop having flashbacks but Bill was a surly tart and refused to take then.

So then he had nightmairs where he talked and since he had one it attracted a hoard. Everyone fought all the zombies until they were all real tired. Francis knew that they couldn,t keep fighting with only for of them.

Lucky for them 2 people showed up at the door It Rick Grims and Mishone. Louis went "hey awesome i'm not the token black guy" Mishone ignore him but she say "we can help you fight these wakers. Carl want us to do right thing" Rick was starting to cry like he usually did thes days. Zoey say "aw there there its okay" but before she could finish a smoker went BLAAH HACK HACK OOF and wrap it's disgusting tung around michone.

"RICK!" yell mishone as she drugged onto the roof. "Why i gotta keep losing thpse whom i love?" asked rick, but he wasn't sure if he was asking his friends or asking God.

"I hate smokers" say Franco "but i hate this bull shit more. Bill this is your fault you sleep talking fuckin mook"

Bill say "frank you shut up, I served in the cold war. I spent more years in the deep dark trenches then you been here alive."

Rick shaking his head " stop we have to save my girlfriend" But Francis say "This whole mess is bill fault and I don't care if you were in the wars You have no respect for your friends. You has attitude and dimensia!"

Rick say "oh that's bad demensha is no joke" and Zoey say "Rick's right. Bill i love you as a grand father but you must go" .

Bill say, with tears in his eye, "where will I go? Its all zombies outside!"

Zoey say "sorry bill your a risk and a threat." Rick puts his gun to bill and tell him "Just go! Go! Out into tha elaments!1" bill leave and glare at them. Louis said "shpuld we go back for him?" and Francis just said "Are you kidding fuck no son".


	3. Chapter 3: The tracker

Rick cry and cry and zoey console him telling him "it's okay we can get her back. Francis is like really totally good at killing smokers like you know?"

Rick said "i know someone who might be able to help Francis" he went "brb" and went taking off down the road. Everyone wated for Rick to come back. He took a long time though. Francis smoke a cigarette and zoey say "that's ironick because we like looking for Mishone who was took by a smoker. Idunno it seem disrespectful is all."

"First of all woman" said Francis "thats not even what irony is."

"Whatever it was funny, " say Zoey and Francis say "wrong on both counts stupidass."

Suddenly Rock come back threw the fog but their was someone else with him. He look kinda like Francis exept hotter.

Rick look at everyone and say "this is Darrel, Darrel is a tracker." everyone look at him and him covered in dead squirrel corpsis that he wanted to eat.

Darrel say nothing, just he stand there and stare all emo.

Louis went "your hair is kinda oily man" and Darrel say "at least i have hair" and Francis dedcided he didn't hate Darrel.


	4. Chapter 4: Enter: Neegan

Rock look into Louis's shiny bald head and see the reflectshon of the smoker. Well he could not actually see the smoker but he saw the cloud it made. "I cant actualysee the smokr but i can see the cloud it made," said Rick.

"Shaddup" say Darrel and shoot a cross bow at it. The cross bow hit it right in the face and smoker exploded.

Everyone run to where the smokr blew up. Mishone run over to them and hug Rick. "Are you hurt?" ask Rick and mishone say "no but a jockey took my katana".

Francis then said, "that's prettt fuckin irasponsible but hey who am I to judge, look at my tattos. They are shit. Look babe, theres katanas all over these places. Also dessert eagles and AK47s."

"I want a katana" explain mishone and Francis went "holy shit a woman who actualy decides something insted of debating for five hours.,"

Zoey get all scrunch-face.

Menewhile Bill isn't dead! He severely injured and he get saved by someone. When Bill wakes up he looks around but his so-call friends aren't there. some one was wistling beside him. That someone say "I been watching you bill, your so call friends left you for dead even though your old and fought in Nom"

Bill say "Nom was a long time a go and well, I guess i have no friends huh?"

"I'll be your friend, and together we will take back what is righfilly yours and mine" .

"WHO...WHO ARE YOU? say Bill

the other guy step out of the shadows like a freak and say "I'm Negan and tjis...this Locel."


	5. Chapter 5: true love RATED M

Mishone said "i don't like this katana ether" for the third time.

"THERE it is" say Francis "that wominly indecisevness"

"FRANKiS" say Zoey "LIKE TOTALLY SHUT UP YOU JERK!"

francis just roll his eye and say "Go back to stripping so you can support all 5 units at comunity college you over-acheving failtard."

Zoey shutted up right quick.

Meanwhile Bill and Negin start to plan. Negin say "there's a carnival up ahead and we can ambush them. Lets stay in that sleezy motel. Maybe theres hookers"

"I think there all zombie hookers" say bill

Negin say "take what u can get I guess" and they laugh together.

Meanwhile mishone say "it ok Zoey Francis just messing around. but i need that sword back so let's get real."

Rick cry because he so proud of mishone for being a level head of the group even if Francois tease her some times. Anyway Darrel start sniffing out the trail for jockeys with swords.

Meanwhile in the motel negin say "your old and a veteran so you should take the bed." but Bill insist Negin take it. They were arguiung for awhile then bill say "let's just share like we did in the trenches in the cold war when it was cold and we had to keep warm"

Negin look at him funny but Bill say "it's not gay if your wearing military fateags."

But negin put his hand passionate on Bill thigh and asked, "what if I WANT it to be gay?"?


	6. Chapter 6: LIES!

Bill never had a nother man like that before. He was disappoint after when he tried to do pillow talk to Neegin about world war 1 but Negin was all cold and distant. But then after Megan come out from bathroom he say "sorry man it wasn't something you did, i was just takin a dump haha"

Meanwhile Rick say "oh boy howdy it's a carnival." then he remember all the good times he have with his son Carol and start to cry.

"Oh good god not this agin"say Francis with dis dain. "Rick, bro, if I had a dollar for every time i saw you cry I could afford to pay Zoey's student loans off for that semester she spent "finding herself". Too bad all the frat guys found her first."

"Hey, I was a frat guy" say Louis.

"No you weren't" say Francis.

Louis sad. "Yeah...i lied to be cool :( "


End file.
